


I Want To Be With You

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Want To Be With You [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger Management, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Confusion, Crushes, Flirting, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Minor Violence, Multi, Sexual Confusion, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Stan isn't the same as Richie remembers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> *Jared Kleinman voice* Kinky!

Richie had been so excited for him and Eddie to join back up with the other losers again. They hadn't seen each other since high school, and after all that crazy shit went down about Richie being a murderer, they decided it was best to go their separate ways.

 

So, he put on his Sunday best, (he and Eddie didn't go to church so that consisted of his daily wear) and bounced around the front door until Eddie was finally ready to go.

 

"Come on Eds! We're going to late!!!"

 

"You're concerned about getting to dinner late, but not to class?"

 

"Class isn't Stan and Bill! Besides, classes haven't even started yet and I only have 2." He waggles his eyebrows, and Eddie rolls his eyes, straightening his shirt one more time before grinning.

 

"At least one of us looks presentable..why are you wearing khaki shorts to dinner?"

 

"Same reason you're wearing Adidas." 

 

"They're a comfortable shoe!" 

 

"And _these_ are comfortable pants!"

 

"They're unsightly."

 

"And the Adidas _aren't???_ "

 

Eddie pouts in annoyance, and Richie groans, throwing up his hands as he heads back to the closet for a change of pants. "Thank you!!"

 

"Yeah yeah! Don't get too used to it."

* * *

After 30 more minutes of Richie prentending he didn't know what a dress code was, Eddie was finally in the driver's seat, getting them well on their way to Pepper's.

 

"You know, I think it's weird that even Stan quit talking to you."

 

"Well, when the police come to your high school and accuse you of being an accessory, I think I can understand creating a little distance, spaghetti."

 

"But, still, all the Losers just...lost touch."

 

"And you're telling me you still talk to the other Hipsters on a daily basis?"

 

"I talk to Dan...sometimes." Eddie sighs, then he shakes his head and turns the car. "That's besides the point! The point is, they should have backed you up."

 

"Yeah. But, bygones are bygones. They're back, and I have you, so what's the issue?"

 

Eddie shrugs, pulling into the parking lot. "I just hope they haven't changed too much."

 

"Yeah," Richie smiles, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I kinda miss Stan The Deadpan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill sat nervously next to Stan, twiddling his thumbs in anxiety. "Would you stop."

 

"W-What if th-they don't sh-show up?"

 

"Then we eat, leave, and go back to solitude. But, they will." Stan smirks, tapping his fingers on the table in boredom.

 

"H-How do you kn-know?" He says, slowing down his speaking in order to prevent his stutter.

 

"I just...know things." Stan huffs, then a sly grin crosses his face when he sees the man of the hour and his faithful companion. "Speak of the fucking devil."

 

Bill smiles and waves at them, harboring their attention while Stan just relaxes in his seat.

 

He knew Richie Tozier would never turn down a reunion.

 

"Hey Bill! Stan the Man!" Richie yells, hugging them both as they stand, trading off with Eddie.

 

"It's so great to see you guys again, sorry for the _delay._ " He spits, squinting at Richie who just grins.

 

Stan finds it fitting.

 

Bill still twitches.

 

"Nice to see you again too!" He says slowly, and Richie tilts his head at that.

 

"Why are you talking like that Billy Goat?"

 

"He has a severe case of the stutters." Stan says flatly, rolling his eyes when Bill smacks his arms. "Can we order now? I'm fucking _parched._ "

 

The inflection of his words seemed to affect Richie, who raised an eyebrow but nothing more.

 

"Of course," Eddie says, arm wrapped around Richie's forearm, "let's eat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting across from Stan, Richie noticed some...things.

 

Like how Stan would keep his eyes on Richie when he spoke, and shoot Eddie rude or judgmental looks whenever he laughed or showed Richie affection.

 

Or maybe Richie was just seeing things.

 

Yeah. That was probably it.

 

Except, it wasn't.

 

For example, right now, Bill and Eddie were talking about classes they had together in high school, and Stan had somehow gotten his feet to reach across the underside of the table. Richie was smiling, still keeping face with everyone, but he could feel Stan's foot inching closer to him. His arm gripped Eddie, and Eddie gave him a side glare, but didn't acknowledge it. He glanced at Stan, who wasn't even looking at him anymore.

 

Maybe he doesn't know he's doing it.

 

Maybe if Richie just moved his leg, this would stop.

 

So that's what he did. Well, attempted to do.

 

He  _would_ be doing that, if Stan hadn't locked their legs together under the table.

 

Richie jumps in his chair, gasping and drawing the attention of the entire table. 

 

"You okay, sweetheart?"

 

"Yeah  _sweetheart._ Something wrong?" Stan remarks, and Richie squints his eyes in confusion as he doesn't let go of his legs.

 

"Ah, sorry, claustrophobia got to me! I think I'll, uh, go to the bathroom right quick!"

 

"Sorry Richie, we should have gotten a more open booth." Bill says slowly, and Richie doesn't take time to analyze why he's still talking slow like that. He shakes his head, scooting his way from the table and heading towards the restrooms.

 

Maybe he just needed a break.

 

Yeah. That's what it was.

* * *

"I hope he's okay...I should go check on him!"

 

"Nonsense, Eddie. I can do it." Stan grins, and Eddie settles into his seat, nodding and turning back to Bill in defeat.

 

"Keep us posted."

 

Stan scoots out of the booth, calm smile still on his face as he heads behind Richie. "Of course."

* * *

"Richie, you're crazy. Crazy! Stan isn't flirting with you. Nope. Nope. You're just being cocky!" He tells himself, splashing water on his face then heading towards a stall, closing it and leaning his back on the door. "This is fucking weird. Aw, I bet spaghetti is worried."

 

"Yeah, he is."

 

Richie jumps again, stilling in the stall when he hears a familiar voice. "Hey...Stan the Man."

 

"Come out of the stall, Rich."

 

"I will! I'll be back to the table shortly. Sorry for the delay!" He smiles, but the room just goes silent. "Stan?"

 

Then, the door behind him is being pulled open, and there's an arm around his waist to stop him from falling, and warm breath on his neck. "Hi, Richie. Let's talk."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about what? :)

"Uhhh, getting a little  _closer_ there, Stan the Man!" Richie chuckles nervously, and Stan chuckles too, warm breath hitting Richie's ear. 

 

"Really? Well this  _is_ a bathroom stall."

 

"Yeahhhhh..."

 

"Feeling any better?" Stan teases, and he squints and balls his fists when Richie pulls away and wobbles his way up. 

 

"I'm fine! What's going on with you, Stan?"

 

"What do you mean?" He grins, biting his lip when he steps closer to Richie. "I've always acted like this."

 

"I mean earlier, with your leg?"

 

"I was just kidding around, Richie!" He laughs, and Richie seems to relax until he takes another step closer. "You're the only one acting weird."

 

"Of course not! But, I think Spaghetti and Big Bill are missing us, so we should--"

 

"Don't worry, I told them I'd text them to keep them updated on your...state." Stan purrs, eyeing Richie up and down like a predator. Richie shifts uncomfortably, but his face is still brandished with a smile, and Stan hates it.

 

"Uh, what did you want to talk about?"

 

"Hm. Well, let's see. Do you remember back in high school when I asked you why the hell you and Mark were all over that Hipster and that Gamer?"

 

"Yeah, but--"

 

"Did you ever wonder  _why_ I asked you that?"

 

"What? Why?"

 

Stan laughs lowly, twisting his arm behind him to lock the stall door and lean against it, head down to the ground. "Because, Richie, it was supposed to be me!"

 

"You?"

 

" _I_ was supposed to win your heart,  _I_ was supposed to be your roommate but instead you tossed me to the side like some sort of...of used whore!" He rambles, eyes lighting up until he sees Richie's unsettled expression. He clears his throat and smiles, standing his ground. "Is that all I am to you Richie? A dirty little whore?"

 

Richie blushes hard, turning his head away in shock. "Stan what the hell are you talking about?"

 

Stan shrugs, touching the front of Richie's shirt and fiddling with the buttons. "I can be that, if you want me to be. God, I'd be  _anything_ for you, Richie. Maybe you can forget about that little brat, after."

 

"Brat? Are you talking about Eddie?"

 

"Why? Does that  _bother_ you?" Stan gasps, pushing himself off the door in a fit of laughter. "Does that make you angry?"

 

"Where is this coming from? If this is a joke , it isn't funny anymore. Let me out, Stan."

 

"I'm not joking with you, Richie! I hate the fact that those fucking Hipsters get everything that want, even past high school. Eddie took what was rightfully mine and I want it back!"

 

"MOVE."

 

Stan laughs at that, opening his arms up to Richie and licking his lips. 

 

He was all about the fight.

 

"Make me. I have all night." He remarks, waving his phone in the air, then sliding it under the stall and out into the open.

 

Richie would be his tonight.

 

No matter what the cost.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan isn't alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!!!

"Stan I'm not going to push you, alright? Just move."

 

"Or what? What are you going to do if I don't?" He challenges, and damn Richie if this wasn't starting to piss him off a bit. Still, he blew a relaxing breath and closed his eyes, holding up his hands in defeat.

 

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Stan."

 

Stan chuckles, then outright laughs and it makes Richie uncomfortable, but he stands his ground in this tiny, claustrophobic stall. "What if I want you to hurt me."

 

"I'm not going to."

 

"Oh come _on._ What happened to big, bad, _violent_ Richie from high school?" He says, running his hand down Richie's arm, gripping tight when he tries to snatch away. "You would start a fight about _anything_ back then."

 

"People change."

 

"Do they?" Stan tilts his head, and Richie finally thinks the joke is over.

 

Until Stan pulls them flush together by his arm, their noses touch, and he can see the reflection, the glint of something dangerous in Stan's eyes.

 

This isn't the same person he knew back in high school.

 

"Yes. Obviously so, because this isn't _you_ Stan." He swallows, scanning his eyes for some solace but finding none.

 

When Stan smirks again, he realizes this isn't a game.

 

Stan is completely serious.

 

"This has always been _me,_ Richie!" He groans, and he rolls his hips forward into Richie, who suppresses any noises his body may want to make.

 

He had to admit, the distance they were, it was hard for his anatomy not to...respond. Still, he was loyal to Eddie, and he would never want to jeopardize that.

 

He tries to push Stan away, but for a weak kid, his grip was strong. "Let me _go,_ Stan."

 

" _No._ " He laughs, and Richie's mind and body are at war. In his head, he thinks he should fight his way out, but in his heart, he knows he can't hurt Stan.

 

They were friends, right?"

 

"Get out of that head of yours, Tozier. Come on, _hit me._ "

 

"Why? Why are you so adamant about me hurting you???"

 

"Isn't it obvious?" He mumbles, and he shifts ever so slightly so their dicks are nearly perfectly aligned, so Richie looks for purchase on the door. "You're not letting out all of that _anger_ you've been hiding. I bet that dainty little Hipster brat would never let you lay a finger on _him._ "

 

"Leave Eddie out of this. He's different now."

 

"Different how, exactly? He's still weak. Pathetic. Useless. Just a pretty face that makes you hard, right? Well...it seems I can do that too." He snickers, and Richie blushes angrily, looking away. "Don't be ashamed Richie...you're the only one who's holding back."

 

"Listen, I don't know what the _fuck_ you're trying to do, but let me go. This was all a mistake."

 

"The only mistake you're making is not." He takes a breath, hand tracing Richie's cheek, "letting." His hand roams to his collarbone, where it's replaced with soft lips, and Richie's anger is boiling inside him, "go." Stan bites down on his neck, and Richie snaps, pushing him against the door and grabbing his neck tightly, he's too far gone to stop now.

* * *

"Should we check on them?" Eddie says, exasperated after dialing Richie's phone and realizing that it's still at the table. "It's been an hour, and I think our server is--"

 

"Nonsense." Bill says slowly, and scoots closer to Eddie to pull him into a hug, nestling into his hair. "They are fine. We should just pay and wait outside."

 

Eddie sniffles into his shoulder and nods, wringing his hands out as he sits up and checks the bill. Meanwhile, Bill just stares at him, stroking his arm softly as they wait on the server.

 

Stan had been right all along. Richie and Eddie _did_ show up, they _could_ separate him.

 

That way, Eddie could be his. Richie could be Stan's. They could _both_ be happy.

 

"-okay?" He hears in the distance, and Eddie's brown eyes are shimmering like the sky. He smiles at him and nods, eyes following their server as he returns their change and wishes their company well.

 

"Thank you. I'm fine. Just as worried as you are." He remarks, and Eddie believes every word he says. He wraps a tight arm around Eddie and leads him back out to the car, hoping Stan takes his time with Richie so that Bill can spend all the time in the world with his high school sweetheart.

 

Stan was right.

 

This was easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Richie get to escape?
> 
> Will Eddie learn the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaaaa I hope you guys liked this little idea I got from tobylove, aka the perfect specimen.
> 
> I love you boo! ;)

Stan's eyes rolled back in his head as he let his body succumb to Richie's strength.

 

Sure, he could fight him off, but if he didn't want Richie to hurt him, he wouldn't have provoked him to begin with.

 

He wasn't sure when he'd figured out he was masochistic, but he figures it was around the time when Bill nearly took his head off in a fit of passion for Eddie.

 

Stan got sick of living in that Hipster's shadow, and at one point he thought about killing him, but that wouldn't be any fun.

 

Not to mention, it would devastate Richie and Bill.

 

This, this was so much more fun.

 

He was so close right now, and the tightness of Richie's grip was devilish.

 

Murderous intention flowed through his veins, Stan could feel it, and he loved every second of it.

 

He didn't know why he didn't think of this sooner, because this was just as good as Richie actually taking his life.

 

Well, almost.

 

Pathetic, he thinks, that the only thing that could tick Richie off was insulting that little brat.

 

Richie is totally whipped.

 

Just as euphoria starts to hit, he's right on the edge, Richie lets him go and he falls to the ground on his knees, gasping and letting out a low groan when his throat opens back up.

 

"Is that," He coughs, latching his free hand onto Richie's belt loop and looking up with a smirk, "the best you can do Tozier?"

 

"What the hell is wrong with you??"

 

Stan steadies himself, nuzzling his face into Richie's zipper, smile still stone set on his face. "Oh  _Richie,_ do it again,  _please_."

 

"Get the fuck off of me!"

 

"Or  _what?"_ Stan mumbles, squealing in pleasure and Richie pushes him away again.

 

Maybe he could make him angry enough to slam his head against the door.

 

That would...that would probably push him over the edge.

 

"Stan. I'm warning you. Move."

 

His eyes are stone, but Stan's are glazed over, and he can't stop now. 

 

He stands on shaky legs, throwing his arms around Richie and forcing their lips together in a messy meetup.

 

Richie squeals in annoyance, and that's the last straw.

 

It just a few seconds, Stan is flying backwards towards the stall door, and his head sounds like a canon as it slams into it.

 

Stan lets out a soft moan, and he's finished, chuckling a bit as Richie finally pushes his way past him and out of the bathroom.

 

He can only hope that Bill's nearly done, he wouldn't want them to get caught.

* * *

"E-Eddie?" Bill stumbles over his words, and he curses his nervousness as those brown eyes glare at him with sympathy.

 

He always hated the effect that Eddie had on him.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I--I want to tell you something."

 

"What is it, Bill?" He smiles, and even after all of the encouragement from Stan, he couldn't go through with it.

 

He couldn't lie to Eddie, no matter how...unstable he was.

 

"I, I lied?"

 

"Are you asking?"

 

"N-No, I-I--" He stutters, but he closes his eyes and breathes.

 

Remember your training, Bill.

 

Talk Slow, Breathe More.

 

"Are you okay, Bill?"

 

"I'm fine!" He screams, but he laughs afterwards and relaxes his shoulders. "I lied to you."

 

"What? When?"

 

"I know what's wrong with Richie. H-He's not okay."

 

"What do you mean???" Eddie panics, flinching away when Bill tries to comfort him.

 

That...makes him angry.

 

It hurts.

 

It sucks.

 

"But it's okay! He'll be fine, soon."

 

"What the hell is going on, Bill!" He demands, and Bill grabs his arm out of habit, trying to shut him up. "Let me go!"

 

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

 

Eddie shrinks away at his volume, void of any stutters or cute mannerisms.

 

Pure anger.

 

That's what Bill has become.

 

Years of sitting backseat to Richie, he really wished that Stan would just kill him.

 

He knew he wouldn't do it.

 

Bill sighs, releasing his arm with a smile. "You know, you don't belong to Richie. You belong to me."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

"Richie stole you from me...all those years I put into...to winning your heart, wasted. Richie doesn't deserve you."

 

"Bill..." Eddie soothes, touching his arm, it sends electricity through him.

 

Sparks of hope.

 

"I'm sorry... I didn't know."

 

He looks up, staring into Eddie's eyes as he leans in. "But now you do."

 

"I--"

 

"Eds!" Richie screams, slamming his hand on Bill's car, and Bill sighs, but not in sadness.

 

In annoyance.

 

Fucking Richie Tozier.

 

He remembers when he was in love with him, too.

 

But never as much as he loves Eddie.

 

"Don't go with him, Eddie. He doesn't deserve you, I do."

 

"Bill, this isn't the way."

 

" _Please._ "

 

"Eddie, get outta there!" 

 

Eddie shakes his head and pulls his lock up, slipping from Bill's grip, even as he stumbles for him to stay.

 

"Eddie. Eddie!"

 

"I'm sorry Bill...it was nice seeing you..."

 

Richie pulls him from the car, and into his arms, holding him tightly.

 

"Where were you??"

 

"It...It's a long story, can we just...go?"

 

"You're making a mistake, Eddie." Bill demands.

 

"Yes, you are." Richie hears Stan say from behind him, satisfied smile still on his face.

 

"Leave us alone, or I'll call the police."

 

"Why? To tell them you violently beat me up in the bathroom?" Stan chuckles, and he's moving in closer.

 

"Or to tell them I tried to talk to your boyfriend? You're kidding." Bill laughs, and Eddie holds onto Richie tight.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"They're not the same people, Eds. Let's...let's go." He says, and they back into the restaurant, glaring at both of them, leaning on their car in defeat.

 

Richie holds Eddie's hand tightly, all the way back home, where they don't speak about it again.

 

Stan and Bill leave shortly after, laughing.

 

It wasn't over yet.


End file.
